Things Best Forgotten
by Omega135
Summary: Before he became a tragic hero, Luke asked for a second chance. But the one girl who could give it to him was bitter. What was the real reason that Luke ran straight into Kronos's clutches? Thalia/Luke one-shot, rated T for language. R


Thalia

It hurt when her mother told her, in a drunken fit before she ran away, that nobody would ever want her. It hurt when she was attacked by monsters and turned into a tree. But nothing hurts more than this. The pain of betrayal is worse than a million hellhound bites, worse than any death could make her feel. Looking into the face of the only person she had ever truly trusted, the person she had loved, she wonders if he feels even the slightest remorse, the slightest longing for what might have been. Because she doesn't. She's glad that he showed his true colors before she gave him everything.

"I suppose I should thank you", she sneers.

Luke

It hurt when he realized his dad didn't give two shits about him. It hurt when the dragon raked a claw against his face and scarred him forever. But nothing hurts worse than looking into _her_ face when it's full of hatred and anger, and worse…hurt. No matter how she tries to hide it, he has caused her pain. He doesn't deserve her.

"I suppose I should thank you", Thalia says , smirking without humor.

"Thalia-" he tries, but she cuts him off. And he lets her have her say.

"I mean, honestly. Family, Luke? What _bullshit_. Loyalty obviously means nothing to you. But you know what's worse? I almost gave you everything. I almost _loved_ you", she says, as if loving him would have been disgusting. Of course it would have. Look at him now.

"Thalia, please" he begins, and as she stares at him with narrow, unforgiving eyes, he almost loses his nerve. "I know you're angry, and hurt, and so much more. But I can't change the past. I can apologize forever, and you truly have no idea how deeply sorry I am. But-"

"_Sorry?_" Thalia shrieks, and he knows that he has said the wrong thing. "No, Luke. _Sorry_ would be for leaving Annabeth behind at camp. _Sorry_ would be for lying about your feelings for me. _Sorry_ does not cover what you've done. You've ruined everything!" Luke bows his head, not bothering to hide the effect her words have on him.

"Thalia, how could you doubt my feelings for you? I know it doesn't seem like it, but I wasn't lying when I told you I l-"

"Don't say it", she says in an emotionless voice, and her icy eyes are frighteningly blank. "You don't try to kill somebody you love. You die for them." Luke shudders. How can he explain the effect Kronos has on him? The ability that the Lord of Time has to make him forget everything?

"I was being controlled, Thalia. I wasn't in my right mind", he says, knowing that it is fruitless. Her anger and pain runs too deep-and he can't exactly fault her for that.

"You know what, Luke? I'm done. I'm done with your betrayals, and lies, and your petty excuses. Family, my ass. You're no better than the family I ran from. Just tell me what you came here for and then go."

"I-", he begins, and stops. How can he tell her what he's here for now? Then again, it's not like he has anything left to lose. He steps forward, takes her chin in his hands, and kisses her. He pours everything he feels into that kiss. It's passionate. It's intense. It's angry and bittersweet and desperate.

"Run away with me, Thalia", he whispers as he steps back, her eyes dark with longing. "Kronos is going to use me, and this is my last chance. Please, come with me." She looks at him, her eyes darkening.

"_How dare you_?" she shrieks, her eyes glistening, and then she's crying and he hates himself more than he ever thought possible. He's the only one to have made Thalia Grace cry since she was five. "How _dare_ you come bursting into my life, full of excuses and apologies and kisses and expect everything to be ok? I _hate_ you! I _hate_ you, I _hate_ you, I _hate_ you!"

He allows her to rant, although her words are piercing his heart worse than Backbiter ever could. And then she says the words that determine his fate for him. "Nobody will ever want you! Nobody! You'd be better off going to Kronos and playing the good little minion, and when Percy comes and defeats you I hope you die a slow, painful death, and then, maybe then, you'll know half of the pain that I felt! If you love me, you'll go back and you'll never talk to me again!" He steps back, allowing his eyes to harden. He doesn't want her to see the pain that she's caused him. He'll allow her to see him as completely evil. He'll give her that.

"It's not like I was ever going to run away and take _you_, Thalia. If I wanted a hook-up on the run I could do so much better. It was a trap, leading you straight to Kronos, but don't play superior with me. I could do better than you. Chicks dig guys with scars, after all." He gives her a cruel half smile and walks away. Lies. She deserves so much better than him. He'll do as she asked, of course. He always has.

But nothing, nothing hurts worse than the sight of the only girl he's ever truly loved standing at her door, tears streaming down her face, looking utterly defeated. Knowing that it is his fault, and not ebing able to take her into his arms one last time.

Thalia

It hurt when she pushed him over the edge of Mount Othrys and watched him fall. It hurt when he told her what she knew all along, that she'd never be good enough. But nothing, nothing hurts worse than afterwards, when he's gone and despite her anger, she misses him. When he's in Elysium and she's alive, knowing that everything is her fault. When she is completely, utterly alone.


End file.
